MRI's & a Very Sick Ninja Turtle
by HettyScetty97
Summary: Donatello experiences some weird symptoms and the others have to sneak him into the hospital to get him an MRI in his brain. Will our favourite brainiac get good results or is he very sick. Rated T for mild swearing and scenes of distress. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

MRI's & a Very Sick Turtle

a/n:Review: Donatello starts to experience some strange symptoms and the others have to sneak him into the hospital for treatment. There might be some bad language but not an awful lot. I apologise in advance if the content up sets anyone. I know how it feels, and it isn't my intention to offend readers. I don't own the TMNT I do own any o/c's that you may be introduced to. The word for this chapter is hypnosis. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

The turtles were training and it was time for Sparring practice. Donatello rubbed his temple. He had a killer headache and it was really beginning to get on his nerves. The worst of it was that it was effecting his ability to fight. He was getting his ass kicked by his sister. "Donnie come on. Can you at least try to give me a challenge." Samie said as she gained the upperhand with just a flick of her wrist.  
"I don't feel so good. My head hurts." He complained.  
"Stop being such a baby Donnie. Woah!" Mikey said as Leo nearly cut his head off with his katana. He ducked out of the way delivering a harsh kick to Leo's plastron. Don ducked and spun his staff to try and avoid Samie's staff. He suddenly felt very woozy.  
"Can we stop, I really don't feel well." Don complained. Sam put lowered her staff a little and concern crossed her face.  
"Are you okay." She asked walking over to him. Don shook his head and put his hand over his mouth. He barfed all over the dojo floor.

Splinter stepped in at that point. "Leonardo, Michelangelo clean this up. Samantha, Raphael. Get Donatello into bed and figure out what is wrong with him." Splinter ordered. He looked at Donnie sadly he really didn't look like himself.

After getting Don into bed Samie and Raph went straight to the lab. "So what do you think is wrong with him?"  
"I don't know, the headache's and nausea have only been in the morning, so it's either intracranial pressure or he's pregnant. But really at this point your guess is as good mine."  
"So he ain't pregnant we know that much."  
"Yes, as for intracranial pressure that could be caused by anything. We would need a CAT scan or a FMRI or a MRI just to get an idea of what is wrong."  
"Is there anything else that it could be."  
"It could be anything from a stomach cold to brain infection." Sam said.

"SAMIE, RAPH GET UP HERE!" Leo yelled through the lair. The two didn't waist a second and ran up to Don's room. When they got there Don was thrashing on his bed and Mikey was holding him down.  
"Mikey get off of his legs and move out the way so I can make sure his airways were clear." Sam ordered as Mikey moved away from him. After about two minutes of him seizing on the bed Sam looked at her three shocked brothers. "I think we should take him to the hospital."

That night the ninja turtles went to the hospital. They were standing on the rooftop. "Samie are you sure this is going to work?" Leo asked her unsure of the plan.  
"Yes, I downloaded the plans for the hospital on Don's techtab. While I am looking for a free MRI and setting it up you will go into the medicine cabinet and get the Gadolinium Contrast Medium I wrote the name down on this sheet of paper incase you forget."  
"What does the contrast medium do?" Mikey asked.  
"If there is something wrong with Don's brain the contrast will make it light up like a christmas tree so it can be identified."  
"Alright, we have to be quick and we have to be careful. Don's isn't the only person in this part of the city that needs one of these scans so the we get in and out as fast as possible. Samie do you know your way around an MRI?" Leo said to them.  
"Can we just get on with it already." Raph said he was anxious to get this over with.

Ten minutes later they were all in the radiology lab. "So why do we have to be in a separate room."  
"I really hope no one comes in here." Leo thought aloud.  
"I did change the sign to occupied so hopefully not." Leo said. He looked as Sam who was staring at the screen. She leaned forward and pressed a button.  
"Would you stay still. I know it's uncomfortable, but you are messing with the results." Sam told him. She looked at the screen again. She took the scan results out of the printer that was nearby.  
"We should get out of here." Leo suggested.

Half an hour later everyone was almost back at the lair. "Have you gone over the results yet?" Don asked as they sat in the battleshell."  
"Can we at least get home first." Sam replied. She was dreading looking at the results. It was as if her brother's life depended on what was in that file.

The next morning after Sam was looking at the results. "Guys. I think I know what's wrong with Don." She yelled and everyone ran into the lab desperate to know what was wrong with their Don.

a/n: Finished already and I know it is short but it is only the first chapter. You gotta cut me some slack here people. See you in the next chapter. :)


	2. Chapter 2

MRI's & a Very Sick Ninja Turtle

a/n: Believe it or not I hate it when one of my four favourite ninja turtles are not exactly at their best, especially when its Donatello. The word for this chapter is Charity. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

The atmosphere in the lab was tense as everyone stared at Samie waiting for her to tell everyone. Her brown eyes were dull and she was looking directly at the floor as if she couldn't believe the results herself.  
"Would ya just spit it out already sis." Raph said as he grew impatient. She looked up and Raph could instantly tell that this was just as hard for her to say as it was going to be for them to hear. She looked directly into Donatello's eyes as she began to speak.  
"Donnie, I double checked the results twice over but I'm afraid that there's a tumour growing in your optical lobe. Don you might have cancer." Samie told them. Don shook his head.  
"No, it isn't true. Check again." He yelled suddenly very angry.  
"Donnie calm down, it might not even cancer." Leo said. "There is a chance that it is, what's the word for not dangerous?" He had to ask.  
"Benign." Don answered. "But the tumour is growing in my optical lobe, if one mistake is made while removing it then I could be permanently blinded." Don said.  
"But at least then we will know if we can keep you alive." Leo said. Everyone else was silent at the prospect of the word 'if'. For a small word it certainly has it's implications.

The twins decided to take a walk over to where Leatherhead was staying so that they could ask for his help. When they got there the giant croc was working on something important.  
"Hey LH." Don said it was happy but dejected as Don was thinking about what could be happening inside his own body.  
"Samantha, Donatello. What brings you here?" He asked sensing that they were both worried about something.  
"Leatherhead we were wondering if you could help us with something." Samie started. She brought out the results of Donnie's MRI and held it up to the light.  
"I see, I would be glad to assist in removing the growth." Leatherhead told them before either of them had the chance to ask him.  
"Thank you leatherhead. Are you sure it isn't a problem?" Donnie asked him.  
"My friends your family have been so kind to me since Bishops Laboratory, even found me this home. It would be an honour to help save your life." Leatherhead explained. "Could you hand me the MRI please?" He asked.

The three took the time out to figure out what would be the best course of action to best remove the growth. In the end they decided that was to operate and completely remove the tumour from the optical nerve then examining it after closing up. Samie decided to call April so that there would be back up incase anything went wrong. But this would be risky, because of where the tumour was growing it would be tricky to remove the growth without blinding Donatello.

It was then they decided to clean the infirmary area of the lab. Raph and Leo seen them moving a metal table into the lab. "Why are you moving that table into the lab?" Leo asked curiosity taking over his voice.  
"Get everyone into the entertainment area, we were going to wait until the lab was ready. But I guess we should tell you now." Samie told them.

Five minutes later the twins, April and Leatherhead had everyone in the entertainment area. "Okay we have to remove the tumour from Donatello's optical lobe. It's a dangerous surgery and it could potentially cause blindness, but it would be the only way to remove the tumour from his brain and get a definite diagnosis." Sam said.  
"How dangerous is the surgery exactly child?" Splinter asked her.  
"We have to cut into his brain sensei." Sam answered. "By the very definition it's dangerous."  
"What happens if you cut into the wrong place?" Mikey asked slightly worried.  
"Samie and Leatherhead know the brain better than anyone else does. And we don't have much of a choice for neurosurgeons." Don said. "And there is no one else that I would trust with my life."  
"So what are the potential risks?"  
"Brain damage, permanent blindness and potentially death." Sam answered.  
"Ya tryin' ta kill Don or somethin'?" Raph yelled at her.  
"I told you it was risky." Sam yelled back at him. Splinter coughed at them making them stop before an argument happened.  
"My children, this is incredibly difficult for Donatello or any of us to handle so you have to take care to be more considerate before starting an argument about his treatment." He warned them both.  
"Hai sensei." They said together.

Two days later they were ready for surgery, and Donatello was thankful that they were finally removing the tumour from his brain. his headaches were really starting to get painful and no amount of aspirin can cure a tumour.  
"April do we have the anesthesia ready?" Leatherhead asked as Donnie laid perfectly still on the table.  
"Leatherhead, the patient is fully prepped and the anesthesia is ready to go." April responded. Samie nodded. "Administering the drugs now."  
"Donnie, count backwards from ten." Sam instructed as she put a mask over his face.  
"Ten, Nine, Eight, Se..." Donatello drifted off before he could finish what he was doing.  
"Sleep tight Otouto." Samie said before looking at Leatherhead. "Is the endoscope prepared for entry?" She asked.  
"Yes it is." Leatherhead responded.  
"Good preparing cranium for drilling and entry to the optical lobe." Samie said trying to act professional as her stomach done flips.

Outside in the entertainment area everyone was waiting patiently (almost). "How long does it take to cut away a tumour?" Mikey asked.  
"Mike it's brain surgery, and they only began about twenty minutes ago when they took Don in there on a wheelchair." Leo answered. "We have to be patient and have faith in our sister's skills."  
"But patience isn't really one of my strong my strong suites."  
"It ain't one of mine either, but Leo's right we gotta be patient and we gotta believe that Samie knows what she's doing." Raph said draping an arm around Mike's shoulder as he reassured him.  
"Your right Sam knows what she's doing. He's going to be fine."

Two hours later Samie came out of the lab. "Hey Don is sleeping comfortably. He should be awake in a few hours, but if you want to see him you can just don't make too much noise."  
"Thanks sis." Mikey said and bounded into the lab excitedly. Leo shook his head.  
"I'll keep an eye on him. You go and clean yourself up. I take it everything went alright."  
"Yeah, we won't know if there is any damage to his vision until he wakes up though." Sam answered. Leo watched as she turned around and headed toward the shower room.

* * *

Don woke up. His head was sore for some reason but he couldn't remember hurting it. He slowly opened his eyes. "Sensei, Samie, Leo, someone!" He yelled panicked. Sam turned around from where she was studying the tumour.  
"Donnie is everything okay bro?" She asked.  
"Sam, I can't see anything." He admitted.  
"Sorry about that, it was a risk we had to take." She answered walking closer to him and taking his hand.  
"I knew the risks, it was either that or have a potentially life-threatening tumour in my brain." He said to her. "Don't blame yourself for this. It isn't your fault."  
"Don I-"  
"Don't start me Samantha, it is not your fault. I can learn to live with it okay." He said.  
"Get some rest Donatello. I'll tuck you in." Samie said to him. "I promise to make it up to you."  
"Then do his chores for the rest of your lives." Leo said from the doorway. "I'm joking he's right it isn't your fault. I'm just worried that he's accepted this a little quickly."  
"He knew the risks, and of the five of us he is the most understanding. I have to get a definite diagnosis for him."

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
_  
The lab was beeping as the test results sounded. "I don't wanna wake up." Sam mumbled in her sleep. Raph and Mikey had came in when they heard the beeping noise and found that the twins were both asleep and Sam thought that the beeping was her alarm clock.  
"Samie, it ain't your alarm clock. Its one of the machines that I don't know the name of." Mikey said shaking her. "Come on Ane wake up for Mikey." Sam opened her eyes.  
"The results are in go and get everyone will you." Samie said as she stood up and went over to Donnie who was pretty much out of it. Before looking at the paper that had printed out of the printer showing the results.

It had taken an all nighter for Sam to get an absolute diagnosis from the tumour. It was the worst possible result that they could have from the possible results. And Sam had to tell her brother the news.

Everyone was in the lab again, including April and Leatherhead who had stayed over to ensure that nothing bad happened to Donnie overnight. "So what's the prognosis, is it bad?" Leo asked.  
"Come on sis, I can handle it if its bad news." Don said from his bed.  
"Donnie you have brain cancer." Samie spurted out. Don's now unseeing eyes were shocked as the words replayed in his mind.  
"My son," Splinter began but had no idea what to say. The turtles shared a hug as they let the news sink in.  
"I love you guys so much." Don said as he felt like he was given a death sentence.  
"Stop it Donnie, don't speak like that. You can fight this." Mikey said as he cried.  
"With what medical treatment?" Don yelled back. "We would need chemotherapy and radiation to deal with this as well as a constant supply of medication that I would have to take everyday."  
"Donnie's right. I think I know someone who can help us out." Sam said her brown eyes narrowing slyly as Don's looked blank and confused.  
"Who?" He asked staring at where he heard his sister's voice coming from.

a/n: I have no idea if this is a cliffhanger or not. If it is it isn't deliberate or anything. I would like to think that this is going to go places. I have a plan, don't worry about Donnie. Let me do that as I write.


End file.
